fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Voice
The Voice is a quest added to Fable III with the Understone Quest Pack that takes the Hero to a hidden town underneath Bowerstone known as Understone. Walkthrough Head to the factory near the swingbridge in Bowerstone Industrial. As you arrive, you may hear a disembodied voice emanating from the factory pipeworks. Mr Boyle will be talking to himself as you enter, wondering aloud why he purchased the building, and saying that he'll never be able to turn it into a working factory because it's haunted. As you approach, he will inform you of the issue, and ask that you enter his cellar to see if you can uncover the source of the voice. Head to the trap door at the back of the factory after accepting the quest and descend into the Factory Basement. As you pass through the basement, you may hear the voice explaining in a somewhat cryptic way that the "above-world" has been destroyed and that "Understone" is the only remaining human civilization. Open the chest among the boxes in the cellar, then continue onwards through a sewer-like area until you come to a hole in the wall leading to a cavernous underground area. As you pass along the first ledge, beware of the bats that may attack, and ready a surround spell to finish them off quickly. After entering another section of sewers, you will be attacked by bats again. You may also hear the voice mention the "automatic defences" put in place around the area. In the next cave section, loop around to the left and underneath the stone bridge to reach a chest. As you pass through the gap, the voice will warn you that you have been detected, and that if you continue, the security systems will be activated. A bit further along the path, a cutscene will show the defences activating, and you will be attacked by five hollow hobbes brought to life by the electronic devices protruding from the ceiling. Kill them, and any reinforcements summoned by the devices, then follow the dog further into the cave. He will lead you to the skeleton of a man sent into the caves to investigate the voice years ago. "I write these words now in case I never make it back. That voice... it must be Montague Humes, the millionaire inventor who bought the Bowerstone cave network all those years ago. My employer said finding Humes' treasures wouldn't be dangerous, but... I don't know... Maybe I should turn back now... As you leave the body, you will be ambushed by hollow wolves, summoned into the cave by another set of electronic nodes. These enemies have the ability to cast Shock magic, so take evasive action if neccessary. After killing them, continue on until you reach a lamp on the left hand side of the trail, and a standing stone on the right. If you turn right here, past the stone, you will pass a dig spot and arrive at a small enclosure containing a chest. The entrance to the enclosure is guarded by spotlights, and if you are seen by them, the gate will close. It will open again when you move out of the lit area. You will have to pass both lights without being noticed to get inside. After clearing out the chest, return to the main path and head down the hill. As you round the next bend, you will be attacked by another set of hollow hobbes and hollow wolves. Continue past the spike pit and down the path, fighting off more waves of hobbes and wolves along the way. Just before you reach a gateway, a chest can be found to the right of the path behind some rocks. Open the gate, and the voice will think you are a returning citizen and welcome you to Understone. Pass into the village and view the mixed reactions from the citizens, some of whom have never seen an "outsider" before. Continue into the square, where a man sitting on a bench will be chuckling to himself. Approach, and he will explain how they think you are a monster, and that all they know is what Montague tells them. He explains the premise behind the voice – Montague uses the tubes to talk to the citizens – and points out his house on the hill. The man advises you to go and see him, and let him know that you're not a monster, and points out the elevator. ''Warning: It is advisable to save at this point, and not to save again until entering the house. At this point, you are still able to quit out of the quest by returning to the factory and reloading the quest autosave. A bug in the next section of the quest can prevent enemies appearing, and you will not be able to use the elevator to get back down.'' Ascend to the upper level of the compound and follow the walkways to a more open area. As you step onto the platform, electric barriers block your way forward and back, while Montague activates the defences again. You will have to fight four waves of wolves and three waves of hobbes before the barriers are released. On the next platform, you face a similar battle with the combined forces of hobbes and wolves. Electricity is periodically discharged through the stairway and walkway into the next section, but it will not harm your Hero. As you pass into the next area, Montague announces maximum alert, and summons a larger amount of hobbes and wolves to attack. Surround spells can be quite useful here, as enemies approach from all sides. Finish them all off with your melee weapon, and Montague will deploy his most sophisticated weapon – the Colin. The Colin attacks mainly with melee swings and a spinning attack, and also has limited control of magic consisting of a teleportation effect and a shock spell. During the battle, you will also have to face more hollow hobbes and wolves summoned by the nodes surrounding the platform. Once the Colin is defeated, the barriers will release and you will be able to continue onwards to Montague's house. As you approach the house, Montague says that he admires your persistance, and allows you inside to meet him. When you get upstairs, however, you find that Montague is actually dead, and all you have been hearing up until now are recordings he made using the machine in the corner. He explains that you will be able to use the machine to play any message you wish in order to take charge of Understone's citizens now that Montague himself has gone. At that moment, Mr Boyle arrives, and explains that he actually knew Montague had been working underneath Bowerstone, but was not aware of the extent of his work. He sees the machine and the conditioning of the citizens to obey it as a business opportunity, and says that if you leave it running, you can share the profits. Whichever you choose, you will see a cutscene of the outcome, after which you will be placed at the bottom of the elevator and can see the immediate changes caused by your choice. You will be able to fast travel back into Understone by selecting the Fast Travel option while hovering over one of the Understone buildings on the Sanctuary map. They can be found in the corner of the Bowerstone Industrial map. Description Mr Boyle's factory is haunted, at least that's what his workers claim. He needs your help to put a stop to it. Good Conclusion Thanks to your actions, the citizens of the underground town have been freed. Bowerstone is buzzing with talk of this unique and exciting neighbourhood. It won't be long before tourists visit in droves. Evil Conclusion You have discovered a lost community below Bowerstone, and have ensured its continued enslavement. But all that really matters is that you stand to make a ton of gold, right? Category:Fable III Quests Category:Fable III DLC Category:Bugs